


of roses and confessions through a song

by floristyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, help me, its just fluff, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floristyoon/pseuds/floristyoon
Summary: seungkwan doesn’t know how to cope with his love for seungcheol, so he decides to confess through a song.in case anyone will ever see this: i’m gonna rewrite this entire thing soon!!)





	of roses and confessions through a song

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i wrote please don’t be hard on me i know it sucks. also my first language isn’t english so i apologise for any mistakes. enjoy!! <3

_seungkwan: if you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

 

he’s doing this again. seungcheol doesn’t know how many texts like these he got from seungkwan, but he knows they have to mean at least something. 

texting weirdly specific sentences with no context at two am every other saturday isn’t a normal thing, right? 

not knowing how to respond, seungcheol leaves the message unopened, turns over in his bed and tries to sleep again, but the message keeps nagging in his head, wanting answers. 

turning back over, seungcheol grabs his phone, opens up the message and decides to get all other messages like this one together, hoping to find more clues.

————

 

< september 29th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: if you change your mind, i’m the first in line_

< october 13th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: honey i’m still free_

< october 27th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: take a chance on me_

< november 10th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

< november 24th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: if you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down_

< december 8th, 2018 >

 _seungkwan: if you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

even when put together like this, seungcheol still has no clue of what this could possibly mean. he just doesn’t know it. the words all seem pretty familiar, but he just can’t get to figuring it out. letting out a guttural groan filled with frustration, he decides that maybe it’s best to let it go, at least for now. 

 

————

seungkwan thought that, by now, seungcheol should’ve realised what has been going on, but judging by the message that just popped onto his screen, he realises that seungcheol really hasn’t got a clue. not wanting to break yet, he decides to keep this up, hoping that one day -before he runs out of lyrics, preferably- seungcheol will get it.

it takes not more than two messages after, when seungcheol seemed to have finally caught on to seungkwan’s little game. seungcheol finally knows what has been happening, and wants to play back in quite a similar way, or so, his texts indicated.

seungcheol: what’s the name of the game?  
tell me please, cause i have to know

looking at his phone, seungkwan can’t help but grin, relieved that seungcheol had finally caught on. not having thought everything through properly, he is unsure of what to do next, unsure what he should reply. would it be too much to keep sending lyrics like that as a reply, or should he just leave it completely? eventually he decides on a simple reply acknowledging his little game is caught on to.

 _seungkwan: i see you must’ve caught on. i’m surprised it took you a little while though_

 

just half an hour later, there’s a knock on his apartment door. unsure of who would want to come over at about three in the morning, he takes his time to go to the door. as he opened the door, seungkwan’s eyes met the equally as surprised ones of seungcheol. he noticed a flash of red as seungcheol moved his right hand forward, eyes locking on the small bouquet of roses seungcheol is holding.

still surprised, seungkwan opens the door wider, gesturing for seungcheol to come in, not okay with him standing in the cold outside any longer. still holding the roses out in front of him, seungcheol walks in, unable to hide the smile on his face. handing them to seungkwan, the two make their way to the dimly lit kitchen. while seungkwan puts the roses in a vase, seungcheol grabs the both of them a drink. making his way back out the kitchen, seungkwan follows him, vase in his hands. after putting them on the table, they make their way to the couch.

not a word spoken between the two yet, they feel a sudden awkwardness filling the air. “so i guess you’ve got me all figured out by now, haven’t you? have you found out why i kept sending those things?” seungkwan says, breaking the silence. seungcheol looks up, eyes meeting with seungkwan’s. “oh no, not so much. i got as far as figuring out what it was, but i can’t find a reason behind it.” seungkwan lets out a chuckle filled with disbelief at this. he couldn’t believe how oblivious the other was. and all that while seungkwan thought he couldn’t be more obvious.

seungkwan feels that now should be the time. he should stop playing his little game and just tell. his heart had been aching to say it, but the reactions he got whenever he sent a text like that were just too good to put a stop to it. but now, with seungcheol sitting in front of him, to seungkwan it feels as if there’s no better time than now. 

“i really have no idea how to put it to words, but i just want you to know i like you, seungcheol. i just had no courage to tell you just like that, so i decided to do it like this. weird, isn’t it? confessing through a song.” seungkwan lets out an airy laugh, gaze wandering around the room in all hopes of avoiding seungcheol. there really is no going back anymore now.

when seungkwan doesn’t hear a word from the other, he knows. he knows it was stupid of him to confess. he knows he shouldn’t even have tried. he’s sure seungcheol hates him and is about to leave him. 

on the other side of the couch, seungcheol can’t do anything. filled with shock at the sudden confession, he’s unable to process the situation. head running wild with thoughts, seungcheol does the first thing he could think of. scooting closer towards the younger, he reaches out his hand towards seungkwan’s face, cupping his cheek. seungkwan, now the one filled with shock, looks back up, leaning into the touch. 

about a few seconds later, seungcheol’s face is so close that seungkwan can feel the boy’s breath on his face. not aware of what he should do, he just stares back at seungcheol. the latter lets out a giggle, inches even closer, his lips now ghosting over seungkwan’s. with a sudden rush of confidence going over him, seungkwan moves forward slightly, closing the gap between the two. 

seungkwan really hates those cliches, but he swears he can feel fireworks explode inside of him. seungcheol’s lips are sweet, taste faintly of coconut mixed with coffee, and seungkwan is in love. he’s in love with the way it feels, the way their lips move so perfectly in sync. he’s in love with the warmth he’s feeling in his stomach, rising all the way up to his cheeks. he’s in love with the way everything just falls away from him, making him feel like he could fly. he’s in love with seungcheol. 

breaking apart, the two look at each other, smiling sillily. 

“i guess it’s my time to confess now, isn’t it? ‘cause i like you. a lot. i really like you, seungkwan. promise to love you for ever more.”


End file.
